ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Seinfeld
Seinfeld is a episode of Alien Justice Force, also know as "the show about nothing" Plot: After Ben's school catches fire and burns to the ground, the team are bored and Vector Prime sends them to New York, while in New York , Seinfeld has some car issues and Ben turns into NRG to fix the car. Later on, Gwen runs into Ms. Banes, one of Seinfeld's friends , then while Kevin is exploring the hotel, he runs into Cosmo Kramer. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vector Prime *Jerry Seinfeld *George Costanza *Elaine Benes *Cosmo Kramer *Newman *Frank Costanza *Estelle Costanza Aliens Used: *NRG x2 *Water Hazard *Ampfibian *Nanomech *Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire *Rath *Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo *Jetray *Goop *Way Big *Lodestar *Wildvine Quotes: *Jerry: Come on, why won't my car work? *Gwen: Do you think he might need some help? *Ben: Maybe, It's Hero Time (Transforms into NRG) NRG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kevin: You sure that will work? *NRG: I'm sure Kevin, well here goes nothing! *NRG: Excuss me stranger, but what excatly are you doing? *Jerry: AHHHHH!, who the hell are you doing here? You almost scared the living mess out me. *Kevin: I'm Kevin, this is Gwen ,and my friend Ben. *Jerry: I see, man what a day! *Elaine: Who the hell are you? *Swampfire: The name's Swampfire! *Elaine: Ok! *Kramer: Oh man, i'm on the wrong floor again, who the garden pit are you! *Swampfire: The names Swampfire as you can see. *George: Hey Kramer. *Kramer:Hey Constanza, look who Jerry found outside the garden pit! *Swampfire: Ow for the love of (slams the Ultimatrix to change into Ultimate Swampfire) Ultimate Swampfire!!!!! *Elaine: Well look what we got here! *Jerry: Not Bad! *Ultimate Swampfire: And this is what you get when you double cross me! *Elaine: Well you looked like something from a garden, so that explains it all. *Kramer: I'm getting the hell out of here, NEWMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Newman: What do you want Kramer? *Kramer: Ive got a alien parasite in Jerry's apartment. *Ultimate Swampfire: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Walks into Jerry's apartment) Newman: AHHHHHHHH, Oh My GODDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Elaine: (laughing) That was priceless! *Jerry: It could have been worse! *Frank: Who the hell are you guys doing here, i hate strangers on my property! *Ben: Sorry, but, this guy named Vector Prime transported us here to New York City. *Frank: I can see that! *Ben: (Transforms into Rath) RATH!!!!!!!, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING FRANK, RATH IS IN NO MOOD FOR THIS, YOU WANNA FIGHT, LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Frank: I don't know who the hell you are missing with, but i'm calling the cops! *Rath: (Steps on telephone and smashes it to pieces) PHONE'S OUT OF ORDER FRANK , TRY AGAIN! *Frank: Alright, you want a piece of me, you got it! *Rath: Bring it on old man!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Rath punches Frank in the nuts) Rath: How do you like that! *Frank: That's all you got! You son of a tiger! *(Rath turns into Echo Echo) Echo Echo! (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Echo Echo!! *Frank: My wife's in town so, where were we, oh yes, you. *Ultimate Echo Echo: Not bad Frank, but i'm better than you. *Frank: really, you think you can do better than me, let's GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Ultimate Echo Echo: Not Today!, Sonic DOOOOMMMM! *Frank: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ultimate Echo Echo: That's gotta hurt: *Frank's wife: What on earth has been going on here! Frank, you okay? *Frank: I'm fine, thanks. *Frank's wife: What happend here? *Frank: Well, i was minding my on bussness when this tiger punched be in the nuts, then that thing in front of me, used his Sonic Doom on me! *Jerry: Well, i think we got off to a rough start. *Elaine: You got that right. *Wildvine: What on earth does that mean! *Elaine: Means what ever the hell you want it to mean. *George: So, Ben, what is with the watch? *Ben: This is the Ultimatrix! *George: I see that. *Jerry: Well, what do we do now! *Kramer: Ben Tennyson!, why scare the heck out of Newman and launch him out of a 5 story building? *Ben: Double cross me again and you pay the price! *Kramer: Oh man, I'm screwed up! *Gwen: Well Ben, i guess we're stuck here. *Kevin: Victor Prime needs to hurry up, i'm getting mad here! *Vector Prime: Sorry Kevin, I had a mission with Optimus and Jetfire and that's what kept you waiting. *Ben: Thanks. but we like to stay here, with them. *Victor Prime: Thats fine by me, Cheers and keep up the good work! *Jerry: Well it's 8:30 P.M., lets go to the nearest Restrant for dinner. *Ben: lets do it! *Kramer: That's the Sprit! (The End) Category:Episodes